1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device capable of adjusting a rotational range, and more particularly, to a display device capable of adjusting a rotational range of a display monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been most widely utilized in mobile displays as a replacement for the cathode ray tube (CRT), due to features of excellent picture quality, lightweight, thin size, and low power consumption.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a diagram of a conventional display device 10 at different display widths. The display device 10 includes a display monitor 12, and a display base 14 for supporting the display monitor 12. A user can move the display monitor 12 in a rotatable manner relative to the display base 14 to achieve a function of the display monitor 12 at different display widths. However, in the process of producing the display monitor 10, due to a assembling tolerance that causes the display monitors 12 to be unable to have a uniform horizontal or vertical angle, a result will occur wherein the display monitor 12 will have a slanted angle in either the horizontal mode or the vertical mode. In this way, the display monitor 12 can be properly viewed horizontally or vertically, and this greatly affects the quality of the display device 10.